


The Boat Dreams From The Hill

by orphan_account



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Adoption, Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Fame, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sister-Sister Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Boat Dreams From The Hill

An already light sleep interrupted by the shouting drifting from downstairs, Jessica gritted her jaw firmly as she pulled the bedsheets over her head, trying to drown it out. But as the voices remained loud, booming and fierce. She resigned herself to having to accept another night`s sleep truncated.

Trish stormed up the stairs, her cheeks wet with tears, her pounding footsteps as much an exercise in aggression as covering the sound of her mother’s shrill barbs. The harsh words continuing to be hurled at her back as she made her way to her bedroom. Or rather her ‘shared’ bedroom.

Once atop the landing she dashed, her feet striking the ground rapidly, tugging the door open as she stepped inside. A brief consideration for her sister. Only to then neglect that as she slammed the door behind her, released a loud groan and flopped back onto her bed.

Silence gradually filled the room once more, Trish remained on her back, she could feel her makeup running. But couldn’t summon enough concern or energy to trek to the bathroom to wash it all off. Her thoughts were flat, too drained by emotion to function.

Yet as she heard a voice ‘Trish?’, knowing exactly who it was, she groaned in response. ‘What?’

Slowly Jessica pushed herself to sit up, staring across the darkened room, she realized it wouldn’t do. Leaning over she hit her lamp switch. A faint illumination, at least allowing her to see where Trish was. But she remained hesitant, only speaking after a deliberate moment of consideration. “Why do you let her do that to you?”

Trish sat up, a withering look as she replied stiffly. “Why? Because I’m 14 Jess. Mom has everything tied to her name, what do you think would happen if I tried to get emancipated?” A sharper tone coming through as she leaned forwards. “The courts are really going to take my word over hers? Yeah right.”

A heavy sigh the blonde waved her hand. “Look, I’m sorry you got woken up by this, but you don’t know what it’s like, you never will. So just leave me alone, ok?” Jessica felt hurt, even insulted. The rebuff had been blunt, unlike Trish. Yet she reminded herself to allow her sister some leeway, dealing with Dorothy was a perpetual struggle. Not wanting to prolong it, Jessica gave a simple nod then turned away. Switching off the light she kept her back to Trish.

After a moment Trish followed Jessica’s lead, her makeup smearing against her pillow as she shuffled under the covers. Shutting her eyes tightly she tried to keep still, silent. Yet she also trained her ears for the sounds of footsteps, tiring herself with the exerted effort but all the while remaining vigilant. Shuddering at the thought of being touched again, of being dismissed with a faux embrace or a loveless kiss.


End file.
